


走火

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 双A校园
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	走火

把气球拴在线上，是被法律的名义禁止的。  
——谷川俊太郎

“这新来的O？”  
负责迎接新同学的李东赫神情尴尬了一下，“这是我们班的新同学，是A。”  
李马克宽慰地拍了拍李东赫的肩，他知道李东赫是个O，在这种时候帮他辩解是很大的情谊。  
没想到对方突然不要脸地凑上来，冲着李马克闻，惹得李马克后退了一步。  
“东赫！我们班新同学吗？”那个声音响起的同时，来找麻烦的校霸之类的人物也后退了几步，然而来人当他们不在似的，径直走到李东赫和李马克面前，“走吧，带新同学去班上。”  
李马克看到过来的这个人穿着一件稍微有些荧光色系的粉红外套，微微笑着却明显不是发自内心，四周散发着一股草莓香味。  
李马克新转学来的这所学校，因为懒得办理学校关系，尽管比李东赫罗渽民大一岁，但降了一级和他们成了同学。  
“渽民现在谁都不敢惹，那几个天天在学校里惹是生非的，你看见绕道走就行。”  
李马克看了眼在旁边一言不发的罗渽民，“为什么不敢惹啊？”  
“之前渽民把他们打服了，这些人认你真招，要是败在你手下一次之后就不好意思再惹你了。”  
李马克惊讶于罗渽民的外表与实际的不符，但也没说什么。  
“我们渽民平时也不打架的！当时只是反抗而已！”李东赫看到李马克的表情变化连忙解释，却听见罗渽民在笑，于是怼了罗渽民一把，“帮你树立良好形象呢，还不谢谢我。”  
“到了。”  
李马克抬头看到自己的班级名，又看了看旁边两个闹做一团的人，觉得以后在这里的生活应该还算OK。

“你的信息素是怎么回事啊？”  
“也没怎么回事，从小就这样了。”  
“怪不得他们一看到你就说你是O，真的不仔细闻闻不出你是A。”  
“诶诶干嘛呢，注意点。”罗渽民一把拽开了往李马克身上凑的李东赫，李东赫是个Beta，也是班里的班长，靠着一副好口才和活泼的性格有着好人缘。  
“这不和新同学交流感情呢吗？！”  
“用鼻子交流啊？”  
罗渽民全程没跟李马克说话，但一直在吸引着李马克注意，况且两个人的谈话主题也是他，李马克僵直地坐着，除了因为不熟有些紧张，还因为罗渽民的信息素有些强烈。  
“你一天天的发情呢？味儿这么大。”  
“这不刚运动完吗！”  
上课了罗渽民就回到了自己座位，一边往回走一边想，自己和李东赫在李马克旁边这么闹他也就看着，也不插话。  
让人干着急。

“走吧，请你喝冰可乐。”  
罗渽民后来没再穿那件扎眼的粉红色衣服，李马克莫名觉得这个人柔和了很多，自从来了这里上学就每天跟罗渽民和李东赫一起走回家，李东赫的说法是自己要负起班长的责任，帮助新同学融入班集体，而拉上罗渽民是为了，防身。  
但今天李东赫家里有点事就先走了，留下罗渽民和李马克两个人。  
平时每次三个人走，要么就是李东赫和罗渽民互怼李马克听着，要么就是李东赫和李马克说话罗渽民在一旁默默地走，聊到一起去的情况很少。  
所以今天李马克有点尴尬，但罗渽民还是那副样子，李马克有时候有点烦罗渽民那样的表情，说的好听是poker face，说的不好听就像是拒人于千里之外的故意装逼。  
“行啊，走吧。”  
两个人一人拿着一杯可乐喝着，一时无话，但可乐喝了一会就喝完了，唯一化解尴尬的事物已经进了路边的垃圾桶，李马克又手足无措起来。  
“你的信息素其实很好闻。”罗渽民突然说。  
“一点都不真挚啊。”李马克觉得自己的玩笑大概恰到好处。  
“我认真的。”罗渽民对上李马克的眼睛。  
“哈哈，那，谢谢你，第一次有人这么说。”李马克以为罗渽民只是没话找话，或者是安慰，毕竟平时很多人愿意拿他信息素的事情嚼舌头。  
李马克刚刚开始思考罗渽民说起这个的原因，却看到身后几个略显熟悉的身影。  
“我靠。”  
“没事儿。”罗渽民顺着李马克的目光看过去，估摸着这些人可能看今天少了一个人，但也不知道少了谁，走近了看见是他也就不敢惹了。  
但李马克还是怕出事，罗渽民也就依着他拽着自己快步往前走，果然后面的人影也跟着快速移动了起来。

两个人拐进一个暗巷，李马克听着脚步声越来越近慌得不行，回过头却看见罗渽民像是想出了什么妙计一样地盯着他。  
“别跑了。”  
李马克这才感觉到草莓果酱的味道不知不觉地缠绕上来，整个巷子都弥漫着一股甜腻的气息。  
罗渽民凑过来轻轻舔了舔李马克的嘴唇。  
“反正跑不掉，看看能不能蒙混过去吧。”  
李马克瞬间懂了他的意思，不过却没有任何主动的意思，只是尴尬地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又好像是想到罗渽民刚刚舔过相同的部位，迅速地把舌头缩了回去。  
他不确定罗渽民是不是轻轻叹了口气，罗渽民吻上来的太快，他来不及思考，一刹那连追击者的脚步声好像都消失，他感觉到自己的身体在对罗渽民起反应。  
高中生谈不上什么吻技，两个人像是互相试探一样啄着对方的嘴唇，谁都不想先迈出那一步似的，手上却是把对方越抱越紧，年轻的躯体贴的越来越近，本身就是火与火，碰撞之后无可避免地火势汹涌。  
李马克心思飘忽，突然意识到脚步声已经很近，不由得想要回头去看。  
“专心点。”  
罗渽民虽然本来声音就低，但李马克第一次听到他用这种语气说话，眼睛里也不是平时他老想吐槽的纯良眼神，那大概是李马克第一次窥见罗渽民其人，虽然之前听过打架的事情，但那却是自己亲眼所见，罗渽民远不是表面看上去那么天衣无缝。  
李马克终于将自己的唇不管不顾地压上罗渽民的，舌头卷进去，罗渽民闷哼了一声，报复性地轻轻咬了一下李马克的舌头，却让李马克更加大了力度，两个人一时吻得难舍难分，除了喘气丝毫不想分开，像是一旦尝到甜头就停不下来的小孩心性，罗渽民第一次如此强烈地感受到李马克的信息素，气味不强却步步紧逼着，强势地将人包裹起来。  
“操！他不是A吗？”  
“那是罗渽民，别惹了。”  
“可能是个藏着的O吧，贱货！”  
其他人的到来让李马克和罗渽民隐隐地更加兴奋，听到挑衅的话语，两个人也看都没有看一眼来人，李马克甚至开始啃罗渽民的脖子，罗渽民仰着头享受地闭起了眼睛。  
直到那些人走了，好一会两个人才分开，趁着罗渽民整理衣服的时候李马克又凑过去朝他嘴上迅速地啄了一下，然后睁着无辜的眼睛望向远处，却一边将罗渽民的手拉了起来。  
两个人慢慢走，太阳已经到了地平线的位置，橘红色的阳光四散开来，影子被拉得很长很长，交叠又分开。  
李马克偏头看了看罗渽民，又恢复了一脸什么都不在乎的表情，手也松松垮垮地任他握着，心里又一阵紧，不由得开口，“我们现在…咳…我们算是…”  
“算是什么啊。”  
罗渽民的声线听起来硬度很强，但说起话来慢条斯理，像是用砂纸擦拭物品，划拉的人心痒痒。  
“没什么。”李马克咽了咽口水。  
“先回家吧。”他感受到罗渽民的手仿佛握得紧了一点，但又像是错觉。

第二天来学校李马克坐在座位上开始就一直盯着门口，好在昨天那帮人不同班也不同级，虽然看到他和罗渽民昨天那个样子，但谣言来的还没有那么快。  
李马克像是平时老师一个个点名发卷子似的紧张，即使不用回答任何问题，只是拿到一个既定的成绩而已。  
但还是紧张。  
直到罗渽民走进来，李马克才心里石头落了地，并在罗渽民看向他的瞬间发出了沉重声响。  
“眼睛都直了你。”罗渽民嘻嘻笑着，他今天又穿了第一次看见李马克的时候穿的那件粉红色的外套，他也不知道为什么要特意穿这件，大概是为了表明一些主动权，那天是我先注意到你，就像恋人之间那个时常争论不休的问题，是我先喜欢你。  
李马克马上眨巴眨巴眼睛闪开目光，却又被罗渽民揪着耳朵扳了回来。  
“嘶——你干嘛…”  
“想谈恋爱的话，可以直说的。”  
罗渽民俯下身来，用只有两个人能听到的音量说出这句话，说完自己也觉得口干舌燥，真是越活越没脸了，但还是不屈不挠地和李马克对视着。  
“那我想…”  
“早安，男朋友。”罗渽民截断他的话头，像是诡计得逞一样地笑，李马克也看着他笑，他喜欢罗渽民在自己面前做出一些不加掩饰的表情。  
就像火苗，不可抑制地在自己心里烧起来，烧成一片大概是叫做喜欢的，熊熊大火。


End file.
